eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Tenuto Village
'''Tenuto Village', sometimes referred to as simply Tenuto, is a small village within the realm of Forte in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]], overlooking the city of Ritardando. It is the hometown of Polka, the main female protagonist of Eternal Sonata and her mother, Solfege. The residents of Tenuto Village make floral powder from the flowers which grow abundantly in the village's flower field. Their livelihood has been hurt greatly by the influx of mineral powder from Forte, which is sold without taxes. Just past the village is the Heaven's Mirror Forest. Story It is here, late at night, that Polka first meets Frederic Chopin, a mysterious man who seems to appear out of nowhere. He claims to be a fellow magic user and also states that the entire world around them and even she herself are merely his dream. She decides to take him to the Heaven's Mirror Forest and show him the field of Heaven's Mirror, a flower that resembles her. The next day, Polka leaves her home and travels to Forte City in the hope of speaking with Count Waltz and asking him to lower the taxes on floral powder. After a series of events, Polka returns to Tenuto Village to visit with her mother before continuing her journey. Allegretto visits the village to retrieve her and the two have a conversation in which Allegretto expresses frustration that Polka refuses to live for herself, and she states that being able to travel with everyone is enough. Allegretto wishes that there was something he could do to save her. Polka decides to throw her good luck charm, an oddly-shaped rock, into the ocean as a way of representing herself. Allegretto gives her a rock he found earlier on the beach of Ritardando, and Polka is stunned, as the rock is the same as the one that was her good luck charm, a treasure from someone that was special to her. Behind the scenes *Tenuto Village contains no shops where the player may purchase items, though there are several items to be found, including Polka's New Costume in the PlayStation 3 version, found in Polka's bedroom in an Encore Mode playthrough. There are also a couple of participants in the Score Piece sidequest in Encore Mode. *The player may revisit Tenuto Village in Chapter 2 as Allegretto any time before entering Forte City, though Solfege will not be present. If playing on Encore Mode, they may also revisit in Chapters 6 and 7. This is necessary to complete the Score Piece sidequest and the player can also get some additional dialogue from Solfege. *In the original Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, Allegretto does not speak with Solfege before meeting with Polka in Tenuto Village, and the initial portion of their conversation is much less personal, focusing instead on the suspicious nature of human beings. *The peaceful, pastoral landscape of Tenuto Village may have been meant to be evocative of the Masovian landscape of Zelazowa Wola. Frédéric François Chopin was born in this village, but spent only seven months of his life there. Etymology Tenuto is the Italian past-participle of tenere, "to hold." A direction in musical notation, its meaning depends on context, and can either mean hold the note in question its full length or play the note slightly louder.Wikipedia entry for Tenuto Notes and references Category:Areas